Don't Forget
by 123iloveyou
Summary: Sky Collins and Tobias Eaton grew up together as best friends. Then he became Dauntless. Now two years later Sky gets her chance to choose. She's always known she belonged in Dauntless. After experiencing the life Tobias left and the life he chose, Sky is no longer that innocent little girl he left behind two years ago. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! I ONLY OWN SKY AND RAE!
1. Chapter 1

"Promise you won't forget me," she begged.

He let one single tear fall, cradling her face. "That's not possible, Sky. You will always be with me," promised Tobias, patting his heart. She sobbed silently, unable to believe this will be the last time they will see each other for the next two years. Maybe even more depending on which factions they each choose. The thought of not seeing Tobias everyday caused a dull ache in Sky's heart. As if he suddenly felt that ache, Tobias pulled her into a kiss. Her first kiss, the one she always hoped would be with Tobias. She hated that it happened under these circumstances, but atleast it happened. It ended too soon when they heard Tobias' father, Marcus, angrily yelling for him to return home.

"This will protect you Sky, I love you, never forget that." he whispered, pushing a fire pendant into her hands before he returned to his angry abusive father.

She remained there clutching the pendant for hours until her mother found her. Instead of chastising her for being so selfish instead of excited for Tobias, she just held Sky until she cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Sky watched with a broken heart as her best friend of nine years held his hand over the bowl of coals for Dauntless. As sad as she was, Sky was also extremely proud of Tobias. She knew he had to get away from his abusive father; his plan was always to leave abnegation. As the dauntless exited the building, Tobias turned around briefly and locked eyes. It was the last time they'd see each other.

Her footsteps seemed a lot heavier leaving the ceremony than she remembered when she entered. She thought about the next two years until she could choose to leave abnegation, it was going to be bleak. Very, very bleak.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Tobias' choosing ceremony, Sky's family received a very special invitation from the leader of Abnegation: Marcus Eaton. He was offering assistance/tutoring for Sky so she could be on the fast track to become an abnegation leader. This was based on the lie her parents believed about her wanting to be right in Marcus' position when she's old enough. Her mother and father were over the moon at Marcus' invitation and accepted right away. She was to go directly to Marcus' house after school for approximately one hour every day. Knowing what kind of abusive animal he had been to Tobias, Sky was obviously not too excited. But being abnegation, obviously she could not voice her dislike nor could she decline "this most gracious offer."

"Hello Mr. Eaton, thank you for your generous offer to make me your protégé!" She clenched her teach while smiling the biggest fake smile she could muster.

"Ah miss Collins," exclaimed Marcus while looking Sky from head to toe, much slower than she'd like. "My, my, you have certainly become a beautiful young lady haven't you?" The thought of him considering her beautiful grossed her out, causing an internal cringe. "Come inside! I'll show you where I have your learning materials set up!"

He guided her into the house and down the stairs into what she recognized as a basement. She realized what room she was in when she heard Marcus lock the door. "You know, my boy was quite taken with you," he sneered as he began undoing his belt. "Obviously you're pretty, with your long flowing blonde hair and those bright green eyes of yours. You haven't quite hit puberty yet, but when you do, God help those poor boys." Sky didn't realize she backed into a corner until she felt the wall behind her. She was scared; he wouldn't really hurt her would he? _Well, _she thought, _he beat the shit out of his own son for years. I'm nothing._

"I think you had something to do with my son betraying me," he said while wrapping part of the belt around his hand.

"You can't do this!" she whispered. "I'll tell my parents, I'll tell every-"She was cut off by the sound of the belt buckle whipping across her shoulder and neck.

"I can do whatever I want!" spat Marcus, "I'm the leader of this faction. If you tell anyone what happens here, you die! If you don't show up after school, you die! Do you understand me?" He grabbed her by the throat and stood her up, "DO. YOU. HEAR. ME?!" he yelled, slamming her head into the wall with every word. He loosened his grip on her throat long enough for her to rasp out a "yes" before punching her in the stomach. He got a couple of kicks into her ribs before she blacked out from the pain.

When she woke up her body felt broken. Her ribs were black and blue, as were her legs. She felt sharp pains on her back and noticed the bloodstained whip on the floor. In walked Marcus carrying a glass of water, the bastard was smiling. "Ahh you've awoken, great! Here is some water before you return home."

She shook her head, "My parents will know what you did to me, and they'll be able to see it!"

He grabbed her by the neck again, "Oh sweetheart, do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to leave marks in obvious places?" He lifted her shirt and pointed at her wounds, "Good thing we're in abnegation and showing skin is frowned upon. I'm smarter than you think, kid. No one will see these, and if they do, well then you'll be dead. Got it?" After she nodded, he led her to the door. "See you tomorrow for more tutoring princess."

When Sky got home she acted like nothing had happened. She ate her dinner, went to her room, and cried herself to sleep. It seems like every day she misses Tobias more and more.

This continued for the next two years.

Wake up.

Breakfast.

School.

Marcus Eaton's house.

Beatings.

Dinner.

Bed.

Eventually she stopped being sad, and got angry. She understood first hand exactly why Tobias was always running and practicing fighting and teaching her to fight and planning his escape. That's all she did these days too. Waiting for her aptitude test and choosing ceremony. She knew where she belonged and it was not here.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO YEARS LATER

On the surface, Sky looked happy. She looked like she had the perfect life. She had loving parents. She had good grades in school. She even had admirers. She finally grew into a beautiful young woman. Everywhere she went, people would stop and stare-not only abnegation, all of the factions stared. She was short, only 5'3, but she was lean from all the running nobody knows she does. It was her way of clearing her mind and escaping the world. She also had the kind of curves girls yearned for. And her hair. Oh, her hair. It was a golden as ever, and long too. It reached her lower back now and her mom did not want it cut. Her parents were trying to find the best suitor for her, because of course she was going to stay in Abnegation. She went from a cute little 14 year old, to a stunningly gorgeous 16 year old preparing for adulthood. How could her life not be perfect?

Nobody knew what went on in Marcus Eaton's basement day after day for almost two years. Nobody could know. Two months before her aptitude test, Marcus ended their sessions temporarily so she could focus on it. She suspected it was also so the scars and bruises and memories would heal before the testing. He was smart; stopping early so there'd be no proof of the torture she's endured.

But she didn't complain, it was nice to finally be free of him. He seemed so sure that she was going to remain in Abnegation. Idiot. She took those last two months running harder and faster than she ever had, after dark of course so no one saw her. She studied and perfected her fighting skills. She already knew where she belonged.

The day of the test she pretended to be nervous. It would seem odd to her family if she was relaxed, everyone gets nervous about their test. As she walked towards the building where the test was held, she was shaking with excitement in her loose gray dress. Luckily, her friend Hailey took it as nervous shaking. "We'll be fine," Hailey smiled as they took their spot in line. "We know where we belong; this test will just re-affirm that." Sky just nodded and laughed nervously, glad she was convincing in her act of nervousness.

They took their seats in the room and waited for their names to be called. Hailey was called first because her last name was Aarons. Sky waited for about an hour before her name was finally called.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the room eyeing a tall, lean woman with purple hair and a lip ring. She smiled and sat in the chair.

"My name is Brooke, and I'll be administering your aptitude test today."

Sky nodded and stared ahead. The woman, Brooke, took this as nervousness.

"Don't worry," she said comfortingly, "I'm sure you'll get to stay in abnegation. Most people stay in the factions they were born in." She handed Sky a glass vial, "Bottoms up!"

The liquid was disgusting, Sky had to choke it down to avoid spitting it on Brooke.

Sky leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. When she opened her eyes, she was in a room of mirrors alone. When she turned she was staring at her own reflection, or she thought was her reflection. But then it moved towards her and said "Choose."

_Why is my reflection telling me to choose?_

As if she said it out loud, the reflection repeated, "Just choose."

Sky shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

The reflection just laughed, "Fine. Do what you want." And then it was gone. She was alone.

_What was that noise?_ She turned around and was facing a snarling rabid looking dog. It looked like it would attack at any given moment. Sky stood with her feet shoulder-width apart, balled her fists and yelled at the dog, "Lay down!" Surprisingly it whined and laid down with his tail between his legs. She leaned down and petted the dog's soft fur.

She heard a little girl behind her squeal "Puppy!" The dog's fur bristled and it bared its' teeth. Before she could say anything, the little girl turned and ran; the dog right at her heels. Sky sprinted after the dog and tackled it to the ground.

Sky woke up back in the testing room. She turned and saw Brooke smiling, "Congratulations, your test says you belong in Dauntless." Sky laughed in relief, she knew that's where she belonged. Brooke shook her head laughing, "I've never actually seen an abnegation member test as dauntless. That's impressive Sky."

On her walk home, all Sky could think about was getting to hold her hand over the bowl of coals for Dauntless. She touched her hand to the fire pendant she's worn every day for the last two years. _Tobias would be proud. Maybe I'll get to see him again….I'll never tell him what his father did to me though. Never._

She got home and started dinner. As she sat at the table with her parents for the last time, she felt a tinge of sadness mixed with a tidal wave of relief at escaping Marcus' clutches. That night she had the best sleep she has had in two years. She finally woke up rested and energized instead of dreading the day and already feeling drained.

Her family entered the room that held the Choosing Ceremony and sat next to Marcus, who had an evil glint in his eyes. _He seriously thinks I'm going to just choose abnegation and be tortured for the rest of my life. _She laughed at the thought. It felt like ages before they called her name, but she stood up confidently striding to the table that held the bowls. She grabbed the knife and cut her hand, turned and looked at Marcus, and held her hand over the Dauntless Coals waiting to hear her blood sizzle on them. Everyone in the room gasped, except Dauntless who were cheering her name. While she walked to Dauntless' chairs, she saw the furious and rabid face of Marcus. He looked like he was going to walk right up to her and slit her throat in front of the whole community. She smiled and sat with the rest of Dauntless until the ceremony was over.


	5. Chapter 5

They were running and climbing and running again. The train came around and Sky watched as everyone jumped in before finally hopping in herself. She turned and looked out the doors and watched as two Candor boys collapsed to their knees, crying. They were factionless now. Sky turned and looked around at her new faction, feeling a sense of pride and happiness.

"Hey smiley, my name's Rae." This was coming from a pale girl with black hair and grey eyes sitting next to her. She extended her hand to Sky, "what's your name?"

Sky smiled and did her best attempt at shaking hands, "I'm Sky. Wanna be best friends?"

Rae laughed and nodded, "Deal!" Before they could talk anymore they heard cheers and commotion in the train cars ahead of them.

"Time to jump off kids!" yelled one of the Dauntless born initiates. The girls stood up and looked out the car, sure enough everyone was jumping onto the roof next to them. They backed up, grabbed hands, ran and jumped. Sky had never felt so free; the landing however was a bit rough. Rae and Sky stood up laughing and walked towards the group of initiates.

"Listen up initiates, my name is Max and I'm one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the entrance to our compound. If you can't jump off, you don't belong here!" This came from a man standing on the ledge. Before he could say anything else, everyone was talking nervously about dangerous this must be.

"Is there water at the bottom?" Asked one of the taller Candor transfers.

Max smiled, "I guess you'll find out, won't you? Who's first?"

Everyone tries to act casual, avoiding eye contact. Sky looks around and smiles, "Me."

More gasps, "I don't think I've ever had a stiff volunteer to jump first." Max laughs, lending a hand to help her stand on the ledge.

She turns to him and winks before jumping off. She felt like a bird, free. This was the feeling she has yearned for all these years. It was over too soon when she bounced off the net, laughing. Sky finally felt alive. She felt someone pull the net down to help her get off, "What's your name?" he asked while helping her to her feet. "My names Sky," she said before looking up at him. He was attractive, very attractive. He also looked very familiar, _I feel like I know him!_ She thought.

When they locked eyes he took a few moments before responding, "First Jumper Sky!" he announced to the group of Dauntless trainers. He turned to her and introduced himself, "I'm Four. Welcome to Dauntless!" He kept staring at her as though he recognized her as well. His eyes drifted to her pendant, he lifted it and laughed. "Looks like you've always known where you belong."

Before they could talk anymore another initiate landed in the net. She cheered as they introduced Rae.

When all the initiates were in the compound a greasy haired guy walked up and introduced himself, "My names are Eric, I'm one of the leaders of Dauntless and I'll be overseeing your training. This is Four and Lauren! Dauntless born will go with Lauren and transfers will go with Four!" And with that, he walked out of the room.

Four leads us around the compound and tells us what and where everything is. Then he introduced them to their living quarters, a room of thirteen beds. One of the Candor boys sounded nervous when he asked "Is this for the boys or the girls?" Everyone stopped and looked at Four expectantly. He smiled and said "Both! And if you like this, you're gonna love the bathrooms." Everyone groaned when they saw that there were no stalls or separate rooms. It was all out in the open. Before anyone could object, Four announced "Everyone get changed, dinner will be in the cafeteria. Training will begin tomorrow!"

Sky and Rae made sure to get beds next to each other. All the girls were getting dressed quickly and using each other as barriers so the boys wouldn't see them. Sky and Rae laughed and just started changing. "Damn Sky, for a stiff, you're pretty hot," laughed a Candor boy, Peter. A boy named Will from Erudite laughed and responded, "Hey Peter, speaking of Stiff, you're looking a little….well stiff." The room burst out in laughter as Peter turned red. Everyone finished getting dressed and headed to the cafeteria. Here and there were whispers of how hot Sky was.

When they walked into the cafeteria, all eyes were on them. Eventually all eyes were on Sky and Rae as they worked to find a seat. They ended up sitting next to Four. While everyone started eating the mounds of food in front of them, Sky could only stare at the unfamiliar food.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" asked Rae. Sky shook her head and Will answered for her, "Abnegation only eats plain tasteless food. No extravagance."

Sky laughed and took a bite of a burger, "This is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten!" Everyone started laughing until Eric walked up. "Hey Four! What have you been up to lately hmm? You gonna introduce me to the initiates?"

Four sips his water before pointing to us, "Eric this is Will, Rae, and Sky."

Eric laughs looking at Sky, "Hmmm, a stiff? We'll see how long you last."

Sky looks him in the eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be here long enough to take your job."

Four spits out his water laughing, as Will and Christina's jaws drop. Eric just looks at her and smiles, "I like this one," he says to Four. "She's got guts. We'll see if she has the skills to back it up." Eric winks at Sky and walks away laughing.

Rae finally remembered how to talk, "You have a death wish don't you!"

Will exclaimed, "You are ballsy and crazy and I like it!"

Four finished his drink and stood up to leave, "Careful Skye."


	6. Chapter 6

They all awoke to Four banging pots and pans, "Everyone in the pit. 2 Minutes!"

"Ugh," groaned Rae, "I feel like I just went to sleep!"

It took about a minute for everyone to finally wake up with groans, so they all had to rush to change and meet in the pit in time.

"Glad to see you all made it," said Four. "What we do as protectors of the city requires incredible endurance. So to build that endurance up in all of you, we're going to go on a nice five mile run!"

With that he turned and began running, shouting over his shoulder "This will be included in your rankings!" That was all they needed to get going, nobody wanted to lose points already. And nobody wanted to be kicked out and factionless either.

By the second mile, most of the transfers were lagging behind and out of energy. Four stopped and turned to all of them, "This is pathetic! How do you all expect to be able to keep peace in our city if you have no endurance?" Almost everyone was panting and wheezing, bent over trying to breathe. Four shook his head, "Those of you that want to stop here, will immediately lose points in your ranking. So we can either stop here, or keep going so you don't lose points." Everyone was silent.

Four took a moment to think, "Or, if one of you thinks you can run the last 3 miles racing me, nobody will lose points." He looks around as he says this until he locks eyes with Skye. "Think you can do it Stiff?"

She laughs in response, "let's go!" and she takes off running. Four takes off after her while the rest of the group starts whooping and hollering for Sky.

They were neck and neck for most of the way. But both had drastically slowed down from exhaustion.

"You've got some balls stiff," Four says between breaths. "How is it that a girl from Abnegation is already so tough and brave? Usually isn't like that until after initiation is over."

Sky laughs, "I've always known I belonged in Dauntless, Four." And with that, she sprints with her last burst of energy to the building that marks their finish line. Four was shocked when he came in after her, but laughed his defeat off. "Looks like no one will lose points for this run. You however will be gaining some." With that the rest of the team began cheering. She grabbed the water bottle sitting by the door and chugged as much as she could before responding, "Well maybe you get some points too! How did you guys get here so quick?" she asked the group of transfers.

Rae laughed, "we took the short cut!" Everyone started laughing as Four herded them into the next room. They all took about 30 minutes to rest, rehydrate, and stretch it out. Most of the group took advantage of the chance to sit and rest. Sky however started throwing kicks at the punching bags hanging in the room. Four walked over to her and watched her form. "Make sure to keep tension here," he said holding her core. He liked that she instantly changed it and noticeably held tension there. "You continue to surprise and impress me Stiff." She started laughing, "Why, because I'm tiny and transferred from Abnegation? I've always known I was Dauntless, Four."

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I've always known you were Dauntless too," And walked away. That stopped her mid punch, _What did he mean by that? Does he somehow know me?_

Before she could ponder the though any further, he called the group together. "What we will be focusing on today is fighting, hand-to-hand combat. You will each pair up and practice fighting techniques. Rae and Sky immediately paired up and practiced their techniques, taking turns on the punching back for an hour each.

"Alrighty," shouted Eric, startling everyone. "I want to see some real fighting. First jumper will be fighting last jumper!" Sky walked into the fighting square and sized up her opponent. She had to fight Meg, a tall, broad shouldered girl with chronic bitch-face. She was a foot taller than Sky and weighed probably 100 pounds more. It didn't look like an even match, but Sky wasn't scared. She knew how to defend herself.

She looked over at Tobias and Eric for the signal to start. Tobias looked irritated, Eric smug. "Go!" he yelled "I want real fighting ladies. Not some lame hair pulling. But if you'd like to make out at the end, I won't object."

Both girls took their fighting stance, Meg swung first. Sky dodged it and punched her in the neck, causing her to wheeze for breather. This earned cheers from the group, but only made Meg angry. She charged Sky, but Sky was faster dodging the charge and tripping Meg. When she got Meg on the ground she punched her repeatedly in the face until being thrown off. Meg got up faster than Sky and grabbed her arm before punching her in the face then stomach. This caused Sky to lose her breath and collapse to her knees, giving Meg a chance to kick her in the face. Surprisingly, Sky blocked the kick and tripped Meg again. She got up and kicked Meg in the face, knocking her out. The group exploded in cheers, Four held her hand up in victory, even Eric cracked a smile. "Impressive Stiff," Eric congratulated before calling the next fight. After the fights, Eric showed everyone's rankings-Sky was number one. After everyone was dismissed for the day, Sky started towards Four. _I have to find out what he meant earlier about knowing I belonged in Dauntless!_ But by the time everyone had cleared out, he and Eric were in heated argument about God knows what so she decided she'd ask later.

When she got into the training dormitory, she saw everyone gathered around her bed. She parted through the crowd and saw that someone had painted the word "Stiff" on her sheets and pillowcase. Peter was laughing loudest, so she was pretty sure it was him. Everyone was looking at her like they expected her to start crying; instead she went to take a shower before dinner. When she came out, everyone was gone except Rae. "I thought I'd wait for you so we can have dinner together." Sky noticed her sheets were changed. She smiled, "Thank you for changing those for me." Rae just laughed, "What are best friends for?" As they went to dinner Sky thought about how it was a good decision to make Rae her best friend. She already loved her new life as Dauntless, she finally felt like she could be herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they awoke with their five mile run, today the group lasted 3 miles. But they all lost points because Four didn't offer the race again. However he and Sky did finish the last two miles. While they were running, Sky took the opportunity to ask Four about yesterday.

"Hey remember what you said yesterday about knowing I'd be in dauntless?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he panted.

"What did you mean by that? Do you somehow know me?"

That stopped Four dead in his tracks, startling Sky. He looked at her disbelievingly, "you really don't recognize me?" She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders looking very confused. He started laughing, "Wow, I didn't think I'd changed that much. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you've changed quite a lot too."

She just shrugged and started walking, "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"You'll figure it out soon enough," he answered before running up ahead to the finish line building. "Time to teach you guys how to shoot a gun!"

On the range, Sky was a terrible shot. She didn't hit the dummy once. "You know, statistically speaking, you should've hit the target at least once." Said Will, "Even on accident…" At that moment, Four came behind her and squared her hips. He put his arms over hers and showed her the proper way to aim and fire, she finally hit the target. She was so excited she jumped and hugged Four, startling him until he relaxed and hugged her back. They stayed that way for a minute or so until someone cleared their throat, reminding them where they were. "Um, thanks Four!" she said before turning back to her gun. They shot the targets a few more times, before going to lunch.

When they went back into the training room, there were more targets and knives. "Now that we've got you knowledgeable with a gun, it's time to practice throwing knives." Four demonstrated with 3 knives, "We need to be able to throw these with deadly accuracy." As he said this, he hit the bull's-eye on the target each time.

Everyone lined up and began throwing knives; nobody noticed when Eric walked in. Eric stood behind a boy named Al, while he was watching Al missed the target 3 times in a row. "What was that initiate?" Eric barked in Al's ear. Al murmured under his breath, "It slipped." Eric laughed cruelly, "It slipped? Well then go get it." When everyone stopped throwing he turned to them, "Keep throwing! Go get your knives initiate. Or are you scared?

Al looked at Eric disbelieving, "Am I scared of being hit with an airborne knife? Yes I am." Eric sighed, "Everyone stop throwing! Go stand in front of the target initiate." Al slowly walked to the target, while the group whispered amongst themselves. Eric turned to Four, "Care to help?" As Four selected his knives, Eric continued "Here is the deal initiate: Four here is going to throw knives with the accuracy you so clearly lack. If you flinch once, you're out."

Al looked terrified as Four began to line up his throw. Just as he pulled his arm back Sky interrupted, "Wait!" She turned to Eric, "This doesn't prove anything. Anyone can stand in front of a target." Four pinched the bridge of his nose as Eric smiled, "Then you wouldn't mind taking his place would you?" Sky walked forward and traded places with Al, who looked extremely relieved. "Same rules apply," Eric said, "You flinch, you're out." With this Four lined up his throw, and hit about 6 inches from her left arm. He threw another, 3 inches from her right arm. Eric clicked his tongue, "Come on Four, you can get closer than that." Four turned to him, "Should I give her a little trim?" Eric laughed, "Yeah just a little off the top." Four threw his knife; it was an inch above her head. He threw another knife, this one cut the side of her neck a little bit. It was a little bit deeper than a paper cut, but she still didn't flinch. Eric laughed, "You get points for bravery Stiff, but not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth. We train soldiers not rebels, you'd do well to remember that. Get out of here, you guys are done for today."

Sky stepped away from the target after pulling the knife that pierced her. She walked over to the table where Four was putting the knives away and dropped the bloody knife in front of him. He picked it up and wiped the blood on his shirt, "You ok?"

She laughed and pointed at her neck, "You cut me," She turned to leave until he looked up and said, "I meant to."

"You what?" she whispered. "Why?!" He rolled up the knife sheath, "If I hadn't cut you, we'd still be standing there throwing knives at you. Do you think he would've let you go unscathed?"

She shook her head, "So am I supposed to say thanks for cutting me?" He separated the space between them until they were standing an inch apart, "You're supposed to be smart."

She pushed him back a step, "You don't know anything about me Four. And whatever you think you know, you're wrong." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and made her look at him, "I know everything about you Sky. Everything." And he stormed away.

She stood there stunned for a few minutes before storming back to the dormitory. When she walked in everyone was cheering and hollering for her. Even Meg walked up to her, "That was really cool Stiff, really cool." She just laughed and sat with Rae who whispered, "you really do seem to have a death wish! That's the first time anyone has ever stood up to Eric!" That night they all sat around and laughed and told stories until bed.

While everyone else was sleeping, Sky lay there thinking and wondering why Four seems to think he knows her. _I mean he does look very familiar, so he's probably abnegation. But I'd like to think I would remember someone like him. He's like an older, buffer, stronger version of Tobias….. _While she was admitting things to herself, she couldn't help but include that she also feels a strong attraction towards Four. _I need to figure this out…_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sky woke up 2 hours earlier than she was supposed to, angry and frustrated. She was still annoyed at the fact that Four thinks he knows anything about her. Everyone thinks they know her, how could they not? She was beautiful and strong and brave, so obviously everything in her life is perfect. _If they knew as much as they think, would they still like me?_ She shook the thought out of her head as she laced up her shoes to go for a run. Running has always helped her cope with the stresses of life; it's always been her favorite way of relief. Once she was outside the Dauntless compound, she took a left and ran her usual loop through the streets of Chicago. People watched as she passed by, but she was used to that. A group of abnegation kids heading to school gawked at her, being abnegation they're obviously not accustomed to seeing someone running in so little clothing. One of them recognized her, gasping "Sky?! Is that you?"

She stopped and turned around; it was her friend Hailey who chose to remain in Abnegation. "Hailey!" She cried, walking up to hug her. Hailey's shying away reminded Sky of Abnegation's distaste for physical contact. She stopped mid step and just stood in front of Hailey, "How have you been? I've missed you so much! What's new?"

Hailey did a poor job hiding her disdain for Sky's running attire, "Sky don't you think people are going to get the wrong idea about you? You're wearing nothing but shorts and a sports bra…."

Sky laughed, "It's not like I'm naked Hailey. Besides, you know I've never cared what people thought of me."

"Well," Hailey said, shifting uncomfortably, "I think it is extremely improper for you to run around that way, Sky. I thought you were better than that." With a sniff of her nose, she turned the whole group of gawking Abnegations back on their path and walked away.

Sky stood there in shock for a few minutes, blinking away the tears in her eyes. Hailey was her best friend, the closest friend she ever had besides Tobias. Hailey got her through the last two years without Tobias, and now she's just turned on her. _I guess I should've expected that, _she thought remembering the look on Hailey's face when she chose Dauntless. Hailey's face was a complete mix of betrayal and sadness. Sky started running in a dead sprint; _I'm dauntless now _she thought. After sprinting two miles, she returned to the dormitory where everyone was just now getting up for their morning run. She walked to the pit to stretch her muscles out while waiting for everyone to join. She felt like they took forever, but it was only five minutes. She was itching to get running again, she just kept replaying the interaction with Hailey. She was so upset about it, she almost forgot entirely about her irritation with Four; until he began the run leading the initiates.

He was running at a normal pace, but Sky was so frustrated she wanted to sprint and leave everything behind her. Gradually she started to faster and faster until she was sprinting ahead of the entire group, Four either couldn't catch up with her or he didn't want to. Either way, Sky didn't care. All she cared about was that burning in her legs that replaced the burning of tears in her eyes.

She beat everyone to their training room, but instead of waiting for them to catch up she started kicking and hitting at the bags hanging in the dark room. It only took about 5 minutes for the group to catch up so she wasn't alone for long. She continued to kick as they stretched out, not paying any attention to Tobias' stare.

They all grouped up to practice their form some more, everyone kept glancing at Sky noticing her irritated demeanor. They weren't used to this quiet angry Sky, usually she was happy and upbeat cracking jokes here and there. Everyone froze when Eric walked in. "First fight: Peter against Sky."

Tobias glared at Eric, while Sky just looked at Peter-who was laughing.

"He's just trying to punish you for yesterday," Rae whispered. "It's a totally uneven match, is he trying to get you killed? Peter hates you…"

Sky laughed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Rae."


	9. Chapter 9

Sky stepped onto the mat and got into her defensive pose, glaring holes in Peter's forehead.

"Awe, what's wrong stiff? You mad because you gotta fight a real man?" Peter said this right before he threw a right hook at her jaw, which she narrowly ducked. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, moving much faster than him. "Last I checked," she breathed into his ear, "you're still just a little prick that got his ass beat by Edward for spray painting my bed." She looked at Edward who burst out laughing as she said this. Peter started getting angry and swept his leg under Sky's, causing her to fall. This gave him the chance to land some kicks into her ribs and kidney before he grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the mat. She elbowed him in the throat as he bent over her, causing him to fall back. She was up in time to land on his lap and head butt him, while continuing to punch him in the face. The initiates loved watching this fight; they knew it was a long time coming between the two. Again Peter grabbed a handful of Sky's hair and yanked hard enough to roll her off him. He stood up and dusted himself off, "You always did like having your hair pulled." Sky was shocked. She never thought he would bring that up, or even admit to it. She aimed a kick that he blocked while punching her side. "What's wrong Sky? You look upset? Was it something I said?" She ignored his comments and continued dodging his hits, landing a hard right hook in his jaw. "Is this anger? Or is this embarrassment?" Peter continued egging her on, while the initiates looked confused.

Rae shouted, "Sky what the hell is he talking about?" She punched him a few more times before replying, "Nothing, he's not talking about anything."

Peter laughed twisting Sky's arm behind her back painfully, "Nothing? I'd hardly call it nothing. I mean, I was your first…." Sky flipped him over her back and kicked him in the stomach, "Yes for a fucking bet." Peter yanked her feet out from under her, straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. "Well thanks to you, Princess, I won $100." He sneered as he laughed at her infuriated expression, "I always thought it was cute how you scrunch your nose up like that when you're angry…Am I making you angry talking about our past?" She struggled against his group, but could not get out from under him. "You're a piece of Shit," she growled after spitting in his face.

As he kept her pinned to the ground, he turned to the initiates and continued, "This little one here was a wreck after her precious Tobias left. So one day I befriended her, then I flirted with her, then we started dating." He turned to her, "For a year. If I had known that those three words were all I needed to get into your pants, I would've said them from day one." At this moment, Sky snapped. Somehow she wriggled loose and kicked him off of her. They continued throwing kicks and punches, landing a few here and there until she tripped him and straddled his lap. She grinded her hips into his while pinning his arms above his head, exactly how he had her earlier. "Well, I always thought Candor's told the truth" she exclaimed angrily. "Stupid me trusting a Candor." She took a moment to realize their position and laughed cruelly, "your favorite position. You seem a little…excited. Do I make you excited Peter? Don't worry, I'm smarter now. I won't be making the mistake of trusting you ever again." With that she head-butted him and threw more punches until she felt herself being dragged away by Four.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as she kicked to get out of his grasp. He threw her over his shoulder, "I'm keeping you from killing him, you won the fight, now you're done."

"Fine!" she yelled, pounding on his back. "I'm done! So put me down!" He kept walking, she pushed herself up a little and turned towards him, "I will fart in your face Four, put me down!" Upon hearing her threat he dropped his shoulder, causing her to roll down. Right before she hit the ground he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued carrying her like a ragdoll. "Four!" she shouted, "I can walk! Put me down!" She heard a door open and they were outside when he finally put her down. She straightened her clothes out and glared at him. He just laughed waiting for her to feel the rain on her skin. "Let's go for a run Sky." Before she could reply, he was off. It was pouring rain the whole time they were running. They took turns jumping into puddles and splashed each other. After about 20 minutes they were exhausted and laying on the roof of the dauntless compound. Sky turned to Four, "Thank you." He smiled and sat up, "Come on, we both need a shower and some hot tea so we don't get sick." She nodded in agreement and allowed him to help her up and lead her into the compound.

"Why don't you shower at my apartment?" he asked, "it might be too soon for you to see Peter and not kill him. She laughed and followed Four to his apartment. It was nice, one whole wall was windows and there was a balcony. He had a big bed against the wall with some bookshelves and a desk across from it. His kitchen was neat, probably because he didn't use it very much. He threw her a towel and pointed her towards the bathroom. "I'll grab some sweats and a shirt for you to wear and then I'll start the tea."

As she showered she couldn't help but realize _Holy Shit. I'm showering in Four's apartment. I'm showering naked. I'm naked in Four's apartment. Four is extremely hot. I'm naked. _ She started laughing but stopped abruptly when she heard Four knock on the door. He opened it slowly with his back to the shower and set clothes on the counter before walking out. _Four just walked into the room I'm naked in…._

She walked out of the bathroom still drying her hair, wearing baggy black sweats she rolled up four times and a ribbed tank top that was kind of loose. Four saw her and smiled, she couldn't help realize she was slightly nipping. _Fingers crossed he doesn't notice._ He hands her a cup of tea before announcing, "My turn!"

As he showered, she took the time to snoop around his apartment-which was surprisingly clean for a boy. Tobias' room was always a disaster except for the nights his parents decided to inspect it. She checked out the titles on his bookshelf while braiding her hair. She was impressed; he had some really good books here. He even had The Great Gatsby, it was a book from before the war and it was her favorite. He also had Hamlet, which she also loved. She never took him for the reading type. She stood up when she heard the bathroom door open. He walked out in black pants and his shirt in his hand. He laughed, noticing her expression holding a book, "Surprised I can read?" She rolled her eyes and returned the book to the shelf, "Not surprised you can read, more surprised that you DO read." He laughed while pulling on his shirt. _And I wasn't surprised by that, _she thought, eyeing his toned physique._ I was more surprised by how much I like you shirtless. _She hadn't realized she kind of zoned out until she heard him snapping front of her face. "What?"

"I asked what happened with Peter?" he said quietly sitting on the bed. "You guys obviously have some serious history; you two nearly kill each other when you're in the same room."

She sighed, instantly exhausted thinking about her past with Peter. She shrugged and sat on the floor in front of his bookshelf, "I was stupid, he was a jerk, the end." When Four just looked at her waiting for more, she huffed before beginning. "My best friend in the whole world had just left for initiation after his choosing ceremony. I was devastated. One day I was walking to school and accidentally bumped into Peter, who was in Candor at the time. Instead of getting angry at a stiff for getting in his way, he apologized to me. He started talking to me and asking me about myself, which no one ever did at that point. Most boys never talked to me, they just stared thinking I wouldn't notice. And the few that talked to me said stupid or gross pickup lines; he was the first to ask me anything about myself and I liked it. We started talking every day as we went to school and eventually started dating. Of course we had to sneak around because our parents would kill us, mine especially. He treated me like a princess, was always showering me with affection. About a year into our relationship, he told me he loved me…and I believed him." She looked up to see if Four was still listening, he was watching her expectantly. She rolled her eyes before continuing, "And I, stupid naïve little girl from abnegation, believed him and we…you know did that whole thing. A few weeks later, he broke up with me. He said his parents found out and threatened to tell mine if he didn't break up with me. But one day when I was walking, I overheard him and his friends. They were making fun of him for being with an Abnegation, and he told them the only reason was because he had a bet with someone to see how long it would take to get in my pants. And we've hated each other ever since." She felt a tear fall before angrily wiping it away, _I WILL NOT cry over Peter. And NOT in front of Four._ She stared at her hands until she felt him sitting next to her, putting an arm around her.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, Sky." He shook his head, "Just one more reason for me to not like that guy." She laughed and looked at him, "Why would that bother you?"

He took a long breathe before replying, "Well for one, love is the worst thing to be lied to about. But mainly because I care about you." When she arched her eyebrows in confusion he sighed, exasperated. "Why is it so surprising that I care about you?" She shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Why should you care about me? You don't even know me."

He stood up and paced the room a few times before leaning against the wall looking at her, he looked angry. "Sky, you don't seem to get it. I DO know you, I know EVERYTHING about you. You just haven't figured out how yet."

This reminded her of why she was irritated about Four earlier, she walked up to him until their faces were inches apart. "You don't know a single thing about me Four. Not a dammed thing." She turned to walk away but he switched their positions so she was against the wall with his hands on both sides of her face. He leaned in closely, "I know that you love running in the rain. I know that you cut your eyebrow by falling onto the corner of a coffee table. I know that your favorite smell is lavender and your favorite view is from the top of the abandoned capital at sunset." She was shocked at how much he knew about her, but infuriated that he still wasn't telling her how he knew all that information. She ducked under his arm and walked towards the door. "I don't know why all guys seem to want to play fucking mind games with me today, but I'm sick of it." Before she walked out the door she turned around, "Talk to me when you're done with this stupid little game and ready to tell me how you fucking know me." Slamming the door behind her, leaving Four to glare at his door. She infuriated him, and he loved it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky spent the next few hours stomping around the Dauntless compound pouting and being angry until she decided she was hungry. She walked into the Dining Hall and sat next to Rae, who was a few seats down from Four and right across Will and Al. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she took her first bite. "Jesus Sky, you act like you haven't eaten in days," laughed Al. Al looks like he wants to ask her about Peter, but Rae locked eyes with him and shook her head. She knew why Al took an interest in her past with Peter, he's had a crush on her since they began initiation. "So how were the rest of the fights?" Sky asked, breaking the tension. Rae and Will began talking excitedly about how Rae finally beat Meg and Will beat Al. They suddenly went silent when Eric walked over to speak with Four before turning to Sky, "Hey Stiff, got a minute?" She slowly nodded and got up, _He's going to kick me out of Dauntless for being so mouthy…_ Instead of walking out of the dining hall, he guided her towards the group of the Dauntless leaders. He put his arm around her as he introduced her, "Everybody, this is the initiate I was telling you about. Her name is Sky. This is Max, Jordan, and Rylie." The guy with greying hair, Max recognized her, "The first jumper! I remember you! I've got to say, I was shocked when you volunteered to go first." She just laughed and shrugged, "I've known I was meant to be in Dauntless since they taught us the factions in preschool." They all laughed, Rylie took a closer look at Sky's pendant. "That definitely looks like a dauntless accessory, where'd you get this?" Sky touched her necklace, "My best friend and I found it on the train tracks one day when we were ten, he gave it to me the last time I saw him before his choosing ceremony." Rylie nodded, Jordan interrupted, "I've heard you are quite the impressive initiate, what's your ranking so far?" Before she could answer, Eric, who still had his arm around her, responded instead. "She is ranked number one right now, she beat a guy three times her size today." They all laughed while he continued, "Four actually had to drag her away so we could get him to the infirmary." Max gasped in shock, "I just realized! You're the one I always see outside running, aren't you?" She nodded modestly, "It helps me relax and feel free when things get stressful or when I'm just irritated." Max nodded before replying, "Well I'm sure you will be a great member of Dauntless, maybe even leadership one day."

Eric, Jordan, and Rylie all nodded in agreement. Sky smiled before replying, "Yes, well I plan on taking this one's position," bumping Eric with her hip as she said this. They all laughed as Max agreed, "I'm sure you'll have that chance someday soon. It was a pleasure meeting you Sky." Rylie shook Sky's hand as they began to walk away, "It would be great to have another woman in leadership."

After they walked away she let out a huge sigh of relief causing Eric to arch his eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and answered, "I thought you were going to kick me out of Dauntless for talking back to you yesterday…" This earned a deep laugh from Eric as he began guiding her out of the dining hall, keeping his arm around her. "Why would I kick out our best initiate? Hell you could most likely even beat many current members of Dauntless." They continued talking as he guided her throughout the compound. As they left, she didn't seem to notice all of the initiates watching her, or Four's angry glare following them.

They ended up in the entrance to Dauntless, Eric helped lift her onto the net before joining her himself. They laid there for a few minutes looking at the stars through the hole in the building. "This is one of my favorite places to relax, it's peaceful. Not many people really come over here." She was surprised when he said this, she never really thought of Eric has the stargazing type. Now that she thinks of it, she started to notice that he was pretty attractive. He had a really nice physique, strong jaw, nice lips. _He's definitely attractive, _she thought, _just not as attractive as Four._ Eric turned towards her, "You know, you're very attractive Sky." She blushed and sat up on her elbows, "Thank you."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger a little longer than she expected. "You have the kind of beauty that people fall in love with instantly," he continued. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one so she just laughed and shook her head. Eric sat up and turned her face towards him, "It's true. Everybody here can see it, and they all want to be a part of it. They want to be the reason behind your dimpled smile. I know I do." Eric's admission surprised her, she didn't think he thought anything of her except that she was a smartass. Eric's hand lingered on her jaw, sliding his finger gently over her full lips. He smiled and whispered, "I think its cute how your bottom lip is slightly fuller than the top one, so it pouts out a little more. And how they look like little pillows." After he said this he leaned in and kissed her. She had to admit his lips were soft, and he tasted good. But she wasn't feeling anything for him so she pulled back after a few minutes. "I don't think we should be doing this." He looked a little hurt at her rejection, but covered it up quickly. "I could make sure you end up in leadership after initiation, you know." He was laughing as he said it, but he was only half kidding. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm not that kind of girl Eric. I'd rather earn my position than sleep my way up." She straddled Eric briefly while trying to climb over him to get off the net. When she was about to move, he held her hips over his. "Shh, just stay there for a little bit." She started laughing and softly hit his chest before returning to her position on the net. They stayed there watching the sky and talking for a little bit longer before climbing down and going their separate ways. It was kind of an unspoken agreement that they would never mention their time on the net to anyone. Sky was thankful he was so relaxed about her rejection, she had a feeling Al won't be quite as unperturbed when she has to reject whatever moves he makes on her. She was also thankful that when she returned to the dormitory, everyone was asleep so she didn't need to explain what happened with Eric. She passed out almost instantly, thinking of how Eric's lips felt against hers while wondering what it'd be like to kiss Four.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day she was radio silence towards Four. She was still irritated with his little game so she hung back and ran with Rae, who was curious as to why she got back to the dormitory so late. "We all saw you go off with Eric…what happened after you met Leadership?" Sky noticed Four turn a little at the mention of Eric, so she was careful with her response. "He just helped me with my form for shooting, and then showed me where he works when he's not training initiates." She shrugged, "It was cool, but nothing big." Rae smiled as though she believed her and went on to tell her what she missed at dinner.

The day went on without any interesting events, for once since they began initiation. The only difference was that Four and Sky were mutually ignoring each other and Eric was nowhere in sight. After they finished training, Sky, Rae, Will, and Al decided to go for a walk on the train tracks. Will and Rae were holding hands in the front, leaving Sky and Al in the back. Sky had the sudden feeling this was a setup, she couldn't help but notice how often Al's hands brushed against hers even after she tried to create more distance between them. "So…..the weather's pretty nice today huh?" His attempt at conversation was pretty sad. She just laughed "yeah it's pretty nice…." They walked in silence for a few seconds before she decided she needed to save herself from an incredibly boring walk, "Tell me about your family Al." This seems to have taken him by surprise because he stuttered as he began, "I..umm..my family? They were pretty cool, my parents were really nice. But I think my sister was their favorite, I failed a lot of the lie detector tests and she always passed…"

This shocked her, "They make you take lie detector tests?" He nodded sadly, "Yeah, every Friday. If you failed them, they'd make you clean the whole dining room and bathrooms for the whole weekend." Sky couldn't believe it, "So that's why candors don't lie, I never knew before…" He just laughed, "I guess that's one of the reasons…What about your family?"

She took a deep breath, she never really talked about her family. "My mom and dad were great, they never forgot to show me they loved me. But I didn't really fit in with them…They wanted me to become Abnegation Leadership, and as you can tell I would not make it there. I didn't really spend much time at home, I guess my parents were a lot more lenient and relaxed than most Abnegation parents." He tried to hold her hand, after a few minutes she tried to nonchalantly pull her hair out of her face and into a braid. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. He was intrigued by her story, "So if you weren't home much, where were you?" She gave a small smile while playing with her braid, "I spent a lot of time with my best friend Tobias. We would run off and explore empty buildings or climb on someone's roof and eavesdrop on their conversations." Thinking of her time with Tobias brought a giant smile to her face. Al looked at her, "I love seeing you smile, you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen…" She blushed and thanked him before continuing, "Our favorite spot to go was the marsh, there was this willow tree right by it. The willow branches were long enough that when we went under them, we were in our own little world. It was like no one existed except us. It's actually where we met….and the last time we were together…" Seeing her smile fade, Al wrapped his arm around her and she let him. "You really miss him don't you?"

She nodded and blinked away any possibility of tears, "He was my best friend in the whole world, the only one I would willingly die for. The only one that new everything about me. When he left, my entire life flipped upside down." She looked Al in the eyes, "Nothing has been the same since." Al couldn't quite place the sadness in her eyes, but he hated seeing her like this so he changed the subject.

"So I heard we're doing war games in a couple days, that should be thrilling yea?" She nodded excitedly, "I'm so happy we get to do it, it'll be awesome! Better hope you're on my team," she poked him playfully in the arm. He got a dreamy look in his eyes, "I hope I'm always on your team…you know, I never thanked you." She stopped and turned to him, "Thank me? For what?"

He was shocked she didn't remember, "For standing up to Eric for me, if you hadn't stood up to him, I would've flinched when Four was throwing knives. And then Eric would've kicked me out of Dauntless. I owe that to you." She just shrugged, "it was nothing, he was being a jerk. I stand up for my friends Al, always have, always will." She made sure to emphasize the word 'friend' hoping he would get the hint. He pulled her into a long hug, very long. She counted to 30 before he let go, _Nope. Did not get the hint, _she thought.

"Okay lovebirds," called Rae, seeming pleased with herself. "Let's catch this train and get back to the compound!" Al blushed at this while Sky rolled her eyes before beginning her run to catch the train.

Once they were on the train, she pulled Rae away from the boys so they could talk, "Are you guys seriously trying to play matchmaker?" Rae smiled sheepishly before replying, "Maaaayyybeee… How would you feel about that?" Without a second's pause, Sky replied "No. No. No. Please no." Rae's face was a mix of disappointment and sadness, "Why? Al is great! He's cute and nice and sweet! He'd be a great guy for you, like Will is for me.."

Sky shook her head vehemently, "Please don't do this Rae. He is a good friend and I don't want to lose him. But I do not, I repeat do not, have any feelings for him other than friendly ones." Rae hit her playfully on the shoulder, "Oh come one! You haven't even given him a chance! He could be made for you, but you won't know unless you give him a chance to show you!" Sky just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Rae, I really have no attraction towards him. At all."

Rae smiled and pinched Sky's cheeks before replying, "You will if you give it time. Just give him a try, a few days!" Knowing she would not get out of this argument, Sky uncrossed her arms and let them drop in defeat. With that, Rae skipped back to the boys with Sky following.


	12. Chapter 12

When they entered the pit, it was packed. Everyone was having a good time; some were dancing, some were fighting, some were just talking but just about everybody was there. Rae, Will, and Al walked over towards the group of initiates and joined in the conversation while Sky scanned the crowd, her eyes landing directly on Four. _He looks drunk…I wonder what he's like when he's drunk, _she thought. Rae's snapping in front of her brought her back to reality. "Earth to Sky! Come join in our conversation! We're talking about Peter and Edward's fight!" As she joined them, she kept glancing back at Four and his friends, all of whom seemed to be drunk. She was still mad at him so she tried to focus on the conversation around her.

After a few hours her group parted ways, she followed Rae and the guys towards the dorms. She forgot that Four's group of friends was right by the stairs they had to go up until they were right there. She was the last to go and she was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she had fallen behind until she heard Four yelling her name.

She turned around to see him stumbling towards her, "Sky! Come talk with us! I want you to friends my meet…wait…was that right?" He wrapped his arm around her and guided her towards his friends, "Guys! This is that initiate I was telling you about!" He had both arms wrapped around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. "Isn't she beautiful? I wish I could put her in my pocket and take her everywhere!" The group started laughing and introduced themselves as Matt, Kyle, Shauna, and Zeke. Zeke hands Four another bottle and they start chugging. Shauna turns to her and points at the boys, "As you can see, they're pretty drunk. I've never actually seen Four this drunk before, it's definitely a sight to see." Sky laughed and agreed, "I didn't know Four knew how to be drunk, I've only seen him as 'instructor Four.'" This caused Shauna and Kyle to start laughing while Four turned to her with wide eyes, "You're not supposed to see me like this!" He looks terrified for a few seconds before he starts laughing, "There are two of you! Hey! Let's go by the chasm!" The girls start trying to argue why they should stay away from the chasm, but the boys were already stumbling up the stairs towards the railing. "Come on Four," Sky pleaded, "this is a bad idea! Please come back over here where it's safe!" Four laughed, grasping the railing and tipping his bottle back before throwing it down the chasm.

"What's the matter Sky?" he slurred, "don't like me flirting with death?" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Definitely not. Can you please come over here now?" Four swung precariously side to side while holding the railing, "Not until you come over here with me!" She hesitated, she hated the chasm. He let one hand go and taunted her, "Look Sky! One hand!" Four's carelessness was making her really nervous so she carefully walked over to him holding the railing for dear life. Once she was beside him, he grabbed the railing on the other side of her. She was pinned between Four and the railing and could feel-and smell- his breath as he whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful Sky." She laughed and lightly tapped him on the nose, "And you are soooo drunk Four." He tried to put on a sober face and shake his head, it wasn't long before he burst out laughing. "Your nose is so tiny! It's like a little button on your face! A very cute little button." She just laughed before replying, "Come on drunky, let's get you away from this chasm yeah?" He pouted a little before wrapping his arms around her, when she turned to look at him he smiled mischievously, "What? I'm drunk and the chasm is dangerous. You're my balance." She smiled at how pleased he was with himself as she guided them off the railing and towards the safety of a wall far away from the chasm.

"Well, I think these guys are ready to go home and pass out," said Shauna pointing to Kyle, Matt, and Zeke. "Matt and I gotta make sure these guys get home ok, would you be able to get Four home?" Before Sky could reply, Four answered, "Yeah! Sky can definitely get me home, Sky will take good care of me! Right Sky?" She nodded and replied to Shauna, "Yeah, I'll get him home if you can write his address for me?" They parted ways after Shauna wrote Four's address down, Four wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"You're my favorite, did you know that?" He slurred after he entered a four digit number to open his door. "And why am I your favorite Four?" she asked as she closed the door behind them. She sat him on his bed and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. It took her a few minutes to find the glasses and when she was filling it up at the sink she felt Four's arms on either side of her, she was pinned between Four and the counter. She looked up and saw him smiling as she handed him his water, "Bottoms up!" she whispered. He laughed and took a few moments to chug it down, leaving her left side open. She took the chance to walk around him, unpinning herself. He gave a small whine when he noticed this and followed her out onto the balcony. "The view from your balcony is amazing Four!" she exclaimed when he sat in a chair beside her. He laughed and looked her from head to toe, "The view from my chair is pretty amazing too, care to join?" She laughed as he patted his lap, grabbing his hand to pull him back into his apartment. "I think it's time for someone to go to sleep." Four stomped behind her before sitting on his bed, "Stay with me," he said, pulling her to sit next to him. She shook her head, biting her lip, "I don't think that's a good idea Four…" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and traced the scar of her eyebrow, "Why is that a bad idea Sky?" She hesitated before looking at him, "Because…." His hand traced down her face and neck, "Because why?" She noticed him getting closer to her and how she was starting to lose her thought process. "Because umm…you're drunk and….I umm" He started kissing her neck softly, "mmhmm? And you're?" She couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were, she also couldn't remember what she was talking about.

Before she could reply, his lips were on hers. After getting over her initial shock at what just happened, she started kissing him back. _He tastes like mint, even with alcohol on his breath…_ Her mind was exploding from what was happening. Their kisses started out soft and tender but eventually became rough and lustful. She could feel how much he wanted her, she was surprised at how much she wanted him back. He leaned her back to that he was on top of her, sliding his hand past her neck, lightly grazing her breast before pulling her hips towards his. She lightly sucked on his bottom lip, causing him to moan into her mouth and roughly grabbing her butt. She flipped them so she was on top of him and grinded her hips into his, he nearly lost control with how much he wanted her. She pinned his arms above his head as she kissed and sucked his neck, eliciting more moans as he bit her ear. He ran his hands up her sides sliding her shirt up before she lifted her arms, allowing him to take her shirt off. Flipping them over with ease, he was on top again. He took off his shirt as Sky raked her nails down his chiseled abs. He lightly traced kisses over her breast, down her stomach, nipping at her hip before noticing a scar there. He kissed the scar before asking, "Where'd this scar come from?" It took her a few moments to clear her head to answer him. The scar he was pointing at was from when Marcus threw her into a mirror and some glass stuck deep in her hip. This memory brought her back to reality, "Umm, I fell when I was uhhh running a while ago…on a rock…" The answer seemed to suffice drunk Four, who returned to kissing her neck. She lightly pushed him back, "I uhh think I should go…" She pulled her shirt back on and fixed her braid. Four looked extremely disappointed, "What? Why? Noooo, you should stay here, we were having fun!" She hated seeing the sad look in his eyes, "I umm promised Rae I'd help her with her fighting technique, so I should probably go." He got up from the bed a lot faster than she expected and gingerly held her face with both hands, "Please stay with me tonight," he begged. "We don't have to do anything, I just want to hold you…Please?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sky lay with him until his breathing evened out, signaling that he was asleep. She waited about 20 more minutes before quietly sliding his arm off her hip and crawling out of his bed. She grabbed her shoes and shut the door silently behind her. After she put her shoes back on, she re-braided her hair and walked slowly towards the dorms. She touched her lips and noticed they were already a bit swollen from the make out session she just had. Her thoughts were so consumed by what just happened, she didn't hear Al calling her name until the third time he said it. She was surprised to see him out this late, "Oh Al! Hey, what's going on?" He walked towards a bench, "Well I just uhh wanted to talk to you about something," he said this as he patted the spot next to him. She slowly walked towards him, knowing what he wanted to talk about. She already had a pit of guilt in her stomach for what was going to happen next.

He held her hand gingerly, "Sky, I think you're amazing. Like really amazing. And beautiful, probably the most beautiful person I've ever met. And you are so incredibly brave and loyal to people around you, I've been so thankful that I was lucky enough to meet you." She blushed and that pit in her stomach began to build. "Thanks Al, you are pretty great too! I'm lucky to have a good friend like you."

He turned so he was fully facing her, "But that's the thing Sky. I don't want to just be your friend, I want to be more. I've had the biggest crush on you since I saw you jump off the train our first day here. And I've been trying to find the courage to finally do this before I lose my chance…" Before she could reply, he pulled her towards him and started kissing her. After getting over her initial shock of what was happening, she pulled back from Al. Ignoring the hurt in his eyes, she began the speech she's mastered over the last two years. "Al, you are an amazing guy. And I'm so lucky to have you in my life, but as a friend. I love our friendship and would never want to jeopardize that by trying to make it something more." His expression reminded her of a kicked puppy, he nodded sadly "yeah, definitely. Don't want to lose that friendship. I uhh gotta go…" His voice was wavering on that last word, but before she could try to comfort him any further, he was already up and heading to the dorms.

She sat there quietly for about 15 minutes before taking a deep breath and walking to the dorms. She showered and then lay down, she didn't fall asleep until a couple of hours later. By the time Four woke them the next morning she had only gotten two hours of sleep and she felt exhausted. When she looked up at Four he looked miserably hung over, he also wasn't making eye contact with her.

During their five mile run, Sky hung back with Rae again who was eyeing her closely. "What happened to your mouth?" Sky laughed, "What do you mean? Nothing happened to my mouth.." Sky was noticeably cheerier than usual, but Rae couldn't pin point why. "You're lips look really…swollen…" Rae took a few minutes to think before exclaiming "Oh my god! You made out with someone didn't you?!" All of the initiates stopped and turned to her when they heard this. "What?" she asked, pretending to be clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about? Who would I have made out with?" Before Rae could reply, Four shouted at them all "Sprint to the building now!" And they all took off, Al was behind everyone so Sky slowed her pace to match his. "Hey Al, how's it going?" she asked, gauging the level of awkwardness. "It's going," he replied coldly before picking his pace up to pass her. _It's like he's trying to ignore me….but I didn't do anything? _She was confused and frustrated, so she thought she'd catch up to Four for some pleasant conversation. "Hey, how you feeling?" He glanced at her quickly before coldly replying "Fine." He too ran ahead of her. _There goes my good mood..This looks like a great forecast for the day…awesome. _When they finished their run, they headed into the training room and began stretching out before practicing their knife throwing. Sky threw a few and hit the target dead on, feeling Al's glare on her back. When she went to get more knives, she realized Al was there as well. Not for long though, he walked away as soon as she reached him.

Eric walked over, "Wow, it's feeling a little chilly in here…" Sky laughed harshly, "Tell me about it…Today is great." Handing her a knife, Eric winked, "Let me know if there's anybody messing with you I should take care of." She shook her head and replied "Thanks I'll keep that in mind," before returning to her spot. They continued like this for about an hour before Sky couldn't bear it anymore. She walked over to Al and pulled him away from everyone saying, "We need to talk Al." When she turned around, his arms were crossed and he wore an angry/hurt expression. He arched his eyebrow waiting for her to start. She grabbed his shoulders saying, "Al, I need you to not hate me. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening. I don't want to lose you Al, you mean a lot to me and I jus-" He interrupted her with another kiss, again surprising her. She threw her hands up before pushing him roughly away, "What the hell Al?!" He glared at her and shook his head, "You are such a fucking tease Sky! You play one moment being super nice and friendly with me and then when I take it as affection you push me away? What kind of game are you playing?"

The fact that he called her a tease pissed her off, "I'm a tease because I am nice to you?! Because I consider you a friend? Are you kidding me?" He stood close to her so his face was a few inches from hers, "No, you're not just a tease, you're a slut too! You flirt with every fucking guy here! Which one was the one you were making out with, huh? Or should I say was I the only one you WEREN'T making out with?" At this she gasped and backhanded him, "Fuck you Al! I never did anything to lead you on, I was a FRIEND AL! I thought you'd understand that I just wanted to be friends, but obviously not. But don't worry because now I want nothing to do with you!" With that she stomped back over to the knives and continued target practice with Four and Eric's eyes on her.

It wasn't long until Rae noticed the tears in her eyes, "You okay Sky?" She nodded quietly before turning to her friend, "He called me a slut and a tease….all because I didn't want to be more than friends with him. Can you believe that?"

Rae hesitated, "Well…you had been pretty friendly with him that day on the tracks.." Sky was shocked at Rae's words. "And you did say you'd give him a chance…" Sky interrupted, "I did! I tried! He kissed me and I felt nothing! I can't help that I'm not attracted to him!" Rae nodded, "No it's not your fault…but there have been rumors Sky…about you and a few other Dauntless members. And your lips are swollen like you've been kissing someone very intensely…who were you kissing?"

Sky bit her lip, "No one…" she corrected herself when she realized Rae could tell she was lying. "I can't tell you, at least not yet." Rae just shook her head, looking hurt. "You don't trust me enough to tell me? Really Sky? Best friends my ass…" Rae turned to walk away when Sky grabbed her arm, "Rae I do trust you, and you are my best friend.. we just…haven't figured the whole thing out yet, so I want to keep it under wraps…" Rae looked at her coldly, "Yeah sure Sky, whatever." And walked away.

Sky returned to throwing knives at her target, hitting each one with tears silently falling. She heard someone walk up behind her but she was determine to stay focused on her target. "I always did hate seeing you cry" Peter said. "Broke my heart seeing you cry a year ago, breaks my heart now." She sniffed and turned to him, trying to keep her voice from wavering "Whatever game you're trying to run, just stop Peter. Ok? Just stop, I can't take this right now." She walked towards the doors past Four and Eric, "I need some air."


	14. Chapter 14

She slammed the door behind her and leaned against a wall, letting the cool afternoon air hit her face as she let the tears fall silently. She rested her hands on her knees and tried to focus on taking deep breaths. She looked up to see Four walking towards her, she rolled her eyes before asking "Oh did you want to get your hits in too? Call me a slut or tease? Or no, you can start playing your 'How Do I know you' mind games. Yeah is that what you want?" She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and held her there, softly rubbing her back. "I'm not going to do any of that Sky." She looked at him confused, "Why not? Aren't you mad? Because I didn't stay last night? Or because of what happened last night?" He laughed and wiped her tears from her face, "I'm not mad. Hurt? A little. Confused? Very. But right now I'm focusing on comforting you, because I can't stand to see my favorite person cry." He held her closer and continued rubbing her back until her crying subsided. She sniffed and wiped her nose before speaking, "I'm sorry I didn't stay last night… I thought it'd be too awkward when we woke up…" He shook his head slowly, "More awkward than it already was?" She laughed and nodded, "Yeah you're right…I'm sorry… I was scared you'd wake up and either not remember at all or you would remember and be mad about what happened.."

He slid his finger along her cheekbone, "Why would I be mad about last night?" She shrugged her shoulders looking down and said "I don't know. You were drunk. I don't think you would've kissed me if you were sober…would you?" He tilted her jaw up so she was looking at him, "Well… I'm not drunk now." And with that he kissed her softly before pulling back saying, "And watching that Al guy kiss you, I wanted to kick his ass." She touched his lips before asking, "Oh really? And why was that? It's not like I'm yours…yet." He laughed as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Sky, you've been mine since you were five years old."

She gasped and pushed him back, her face a mixture of awe and shock. "What did you just say?" He nodded slowly, touching her pendant as he waited for her to put it all together, a few minutes later tears welled up in her eyes. "Tobias?" When he nodded, she threw herself into his arms crying. "I never thought I'd see you again! Tobias I've missed you so much!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as she cried into his neck before looking at him and playfully hitting his shoulder. "You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?!" He put her down and shrugged, "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to realize it was me….I didn't think I'd changed so much." She hugged him and continued to cry into his chest, "I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't realize!" He laughed until Eric walked out, "everything okay out here?" Four stiffened and replied tersely, "Yeah Everything is fine. We'll be in in a few minutes." Eric barely nodded and walked back into the building.

Sky was shocked with his reaction towards Eric, "That was a bit cold.." He shook his head, "I heard some things about him….I didn't like them." She arched her eyebrow, thinking about what Rae said about Rumors. Four looked down shyly, "I heard he kissed you on the net at the Dauntless entrance…" Sky laughed at his jealousy, neither confirming nor denying what he said. "Well, I think it's time for us to go back in." He noticed her changing the subject and pulled her back, "We will in just a minute, but first can you tell me if it is true or not?"

Sky played dumb "Hmm? What?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "Sky…" She always hated when he said her name like that. "It's true isn't it?" he asked, a hint of anger flashing in his eyes.

She slowly nodded in response, "Yes…but it was only for a few minutes before I pushed him away." Tobias seemed to have brightened up at the thought of her rejecting Eric. "Please don't be mad Tobias." He smiled at his old name, "I like hearing my old name from you. It's been awhile since I've been called that." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door, "Come on, time to get back to training, I'll kick Eric's ass later."

They walked back into the training room and all eyes were on them, noticing that Sky was a lot happier now. Eric narrowed his eyes at Four when Sky went back to practicing her knife throwing. Eric arched an eyebrow at Four, "She's the one you talked about in our initiation isn't she?" Four smiled and nodded, "You already knew she was." Eric laughed quietly, "I did. And that's why I kissed her." Four clenched his fist as Eric turned to walk away, "We'll deal with that soon Eric, don't worry." At this Eric stood nose to nose with Four, "Is that a threat, Tobias?" Four glared at Eric before responding "It's a promise." It took a few minutes for them to realize all the initiates had stopped practicing and were watching them.

Eric turned to them and cruelly shouted, "Get out of here! Go to lunch!"

Everyone sat in their normal spots at lunch, however they were all either silent or whispering about what just happened with Eric and Four. Sky felt the awkwardness and tension so she barely ate, and stood up to leave the table early. Rae grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I shouldn't have been such a bitch about the kissing thing." Sky smiled and gave her a hug, "It's ok, best friends fight." After that, Al loudly coughed the word 'slut' and left the table. _I don't think that friendship will ever be repaired…_ The thought made her sad, but she realized how hungry she was now that her and Rae are ok again so she started shoveling food onto her plate.

When they walked back into the training room, they saw vests and what looked like pistols set out on the tables. However Eric and Four were nowhere to be found, instead the Dauntless-born trainer Lauren was there, with Zeke. "Hey guys, today we will be playing our war game! It's like capture the flag only better!" Everybody started cheering when Lauren said this, "Each of you will get a vest and a gun. The guns are not real, but when shot the victim is injected with a serum that simulates the feeling of really being shot." Sky raised her hand and asked, "Where are Four and Eric?" Lauren shrugged and responded, "There was a situation with the factionless, so they went to take care of that. Anyways, we will begin splitting everyone into teams ok?"

After splitting into teams and jumping on the train, Sky eavesdropped on Zeke and Lauren's conversation. "I hope they're ok," said Zeke. "Me too," Lauren agreed, "They've been gone awhile and it's weird they haven't checked in…."

Sky walked over to Rae and told her what she heard after they arrived at the amusement park. "Do you think they're ok?" asked Rae. Sky shrugged, "I don't know…but I want to find out." Rae rolled her eyes, "How are we supposed to do that? We don't even know where they're at?" Sky sighed and looked around at their team as they tried to make a plan to beat Lauren's team. She noticed a Ferris wheel ladder and began to climb. "Sky! What the hell are you doing?" Rae whisper-shouted. "I'm going to get a better vantage point and see if I can find them! Wait here!" Sky tried to climb fast but it was a little windy and the ladder wasn't as sturdy as she thought it was. When she got up to the top she looked around the city, squinting. She saw movement in the alley by Abnegation that a lot of factionless like to spend time in. "That's where they are!" When she got back on the ground she noticed their whole team was gone. "They didn't notice we left and kind of just went off to capture the flag." Sky shrugged, "Oh well, I think I know where Eric and Four are…wanna go snoop?" Rae looked apprehensive, "You're going to get us both kicked out of Dauntless!" But she followed Sky anyways.

They ran for a while before climbing onto a roof across from where a few factionless seemed to be guarding a door. They could see Four and Eric through the window and their weapons on a table in the back of the room" "Oh my god," gasped Rae. "They're captured!" Just as she said that she overheard a factionless, "So what the hell should we do with them? They're dauntless!" He seemed to be arguing with someone. "Well if we cut them loose, they'll kill us. I think our only option is to kill them and hide their bodies by the fence!" Sky and Rae looked at each other in shock, "We can't let them kill Four and Eric" whispered Sky. Rae shook her head, "But how? What are we supposed to do?" Sky took a few moments to think, "Give me your gun, I'll stay here and rescue them. You go get help, tell Dauntless what's going on!" Rae looked like she was about to cry, "Sky I can't just leave you here!" Sky shook Rae's shoulders, "Go! I'll try to rescue the guys, but I NEED you to go get help." Rae didn't look too sure, but she ran for help anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

After Rae left, Sky checked both of her simulation weapons. _These will have to be good enough, _she thought. _They don't know these are just stimu-darts. _She scoped out the area outside the building, there were about 10 people outside. And from what she could see through the window, about the same number inside. They were all pretty much in the open area, _probably not expecting for anyone to disrupt them. _She laughed to herself, _Prepare for a rude awakening boys. _He aimed her gun and started firing off shots, she had everyone outside the building down in 5 minutes. No one even knew where the shots were coming from, they all thought they were dying. She quietly jumped from the roof and snuck to the building the boys were being held in. She threw a rock shattering a window in the building across the street. "What was that?!" someone shouted inside, "You three! Go!" She heard 3 people burst out of the building towards the noise. Silently she shot all three of them before they realized she was there.

She took a few deep breaths, she knew what she had to do now. She had to go into that building and save the boys, only without any cover. _I can do this. I'm Dauntless. _She burst into the doors surprising the 7 remaining factionless. None of them had guns, only knives. _This is too easy, _Sky thought to herself as she shot two of them. _5 left! _When she went to shoot the third person, she realized her guns were empty. _Shit! _She threw the guns to the ground and stood in a defensive position as a one tall man and a short man came at her. She punched the short one while blocking the other's hit. She kicked him in the face and flipped the tall guy over her back while twisting the arm of the short one. It was an array of kicks and punches until she broke one's arm and knocked the other one out with a few more kicks to the head.

As the next two came after her she noticed that Four and Eric's guns were lying on a table in the back of the room. _ I have to get to those guns! _She grabbed a chair and swung at both factionless guys, this knocked one of them out, but the other tackled her to the ground. He punched her in the face multiple times until she grabbed their knife out of their pocket and stabbed them in the throat. _One more….and he's huge. _The last factionless defender was a tall black haired man who looked to be three times her size. She threw the knife, hitting him in his chest. Surprisingly, this didn't faze him at all. He took the knife out of his own chest and ran towards her, slicing the knife through the air. She ducked and punched his kidneys. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room, she slid right into the pole Eric and Four were tied to. She noticed Eric's knife was still in his pocket and she grabbed it, throwing it into the man's chest again this time landing in his leg to slow him down. It didn't slow him down very much though.

Within a few moments, he had her by the throat and was slamming her against the wall causing black spots to appear in her vision. He pulled the knife out of his leg and held it to her neck, "You're going to die tonight sweetheart!" She laughed and shook her head, "Not tonight" she whispered as she brought up her foot to kick him in the groin. He doubled over but not before dragging his knife across the left side of her neck. Luckily for her, he narrowly missed her jugular. She took the chance to kick him away from her and make a run for the guns on the table. He noticed and tackled her just as she was within reach of the table. He wrapped one hand around her neck and slammed her head on the ground before shoving the knife into her chest, barely above her heart. As he did this she kicked the table sending the guns to the ground. Sky took this as her moment to act, grabbed the gun and shot the guy in his stomach and chest. For a few seconds she just lay there waiting for her vision to stop blacking out. The muffled yells of Eric and Four brought her back to reality. She rolled over onto her right arm, trying not to move in a way that would hurt her knife wounds. _Nope, that hurts too. Shit. _She slowly stood up and grabbed the knife from the now dead factionless man. She half crawled half dragged herself towards the boys and slowly cut the rope from their hands. As soon as their hands were free, they pulled the gags out of their mouths and applied pressure to Sky's wounds. Both were frantic. "I can't believe that just happened," Eric whispered. "You've got some serious guts kid!" Four glared at him before saying to Sky, "What the hell were you thinking? You could've got yourself killed!" Sky just laughed and shook her head, she was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. They heard the doors burst open and Four and Eric already had their guns aimed, but it turned out to be Max and a few other Dauntless members that greeted them.

"Sky needs a doctor! She's been stabbed," Four frantically told Max. By that point Sky passed out.

She woke up in the infirmary about an hour later surrounded by Rae, Will, Shauna, and Zeke. "Where am I?" she asked. Rae held her hand and caught her up, "You are in the infirmary, you were stabbed twice. You were so lucky, the doctor said you narrowly avoided death." Rae burst into tears as she said this, "I shouldn't have left you! I should've made you come with me!" Will rubbed her shoulder while Sky responded, "Rae, don't worry. There was nothing you could've done to keep me from going in there." Rae nodded because she knew it was true. "How are you feeling?" Will asked. Sky shrugged, "My neck and chest hurt, but it's bearable." He nodded, "They gave you some quick acting pain meds and stitched you back up." Sky took a moment to look at herself before remembering, "Where is Four? And Eric? Are they ok?!" Zeke held her other hand, "Don't worry Sky, they've been in the office with Max explaining what all went on there." Shauna shifted awkwardly, "Max actually wanted us to bring you to him when you woke up…" Rae rolled her eyes, "Can't you see she just barely avoided death?" Sky patted her hand and shook her head, "No it's fine Rae, he needs to know what all happened from me as well."

As she slowly got up out of the bed, she realized she was in a gown of some sort. Rae handed her some clothes, "Thank you," she smiled. Everyone cleared out of the room so she could change into her black jeans, black ribbed tank top, and boots. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look as bad as she thought. She had bandages covering stitches across the left side of her throat and right over her breast. She also had a busted lip, a black eye, and bruises all around her neck from being choked. As well as a few cuts here and there on her face and arms. _Not bad, but definitely not good. _She slowly walked out of the room and followed Zeke and Shauna to Max's office, where Four and Eric were still sitting.

"Oh Sky is awake! Excellent!" exclaimed Max. He touched her elbow, "How are you feeling my dear?" Sky smiled and nodded, "I'm feeling fine Max, thank you." Four stood up so she could have his chair and stood behind her. "Sky," Max began. "I need you to tell me what happened, from the beginning please."

She nodded and began, "Rae and I were wondering where Eric and T….Four were and I overheard Zeke and Lauren talking about how they were wondering if they were ok. So I climbed the Ferris Wheel and saw where they were. And Rae and I went there and saw how many people were there. But we heard some people arguing about how they were going to kill them. And I couldn't let that happen, so I sent Rae to get help and used our Stimu-dart guns to take out most of the factionless defenders. Then I fought the rest and killed one…" She took a deep breath before continuing, "Am I in trouble for killing one of them?"

Eric and Max both laughed as Max said, "In trouble? Sky, you saved two of our most important members and defended yourself against 20 factionless defenders. Never in my life have I met an initiate so brave and courageous. You are the very example of the Dauntless Creed." Sky was beaming as Max continued. "I just wanted to hear from your perspective what made you go into that building. You are free to go, Sky. Eric and Four, I'll need your reports before you leave. They both nodded and walked to their desks and began pounding out a report. Max walked Sky into the dining room, but they walked to the top where all the announcements come from. "Attention Dauntless members and initiates, here she is! The hero of Dauntless tonight, Sky!" Everybody was cheering and whooping and yelling as Sky just laughed and smiled.

That night everyone was congratulating her left and right as she walked to Tobias' apartment. After punching in his four digit code, she sat in the chair and began reading The Great Gatsby until Four came home.


	16. Chapter 16

She sat there reading for what felt like hours, but it was actually only about 30 minutes. When she heard the door open she put the book down and ran into Tobias' arms. She breathed his scent in deep, "I'm so happy you're finally home! I've wanted to hold you all night!" She leaned in to kiss him but he turned away, pulling her off of him. She watched in shock as he walked into the kitchen for water, not saying a single word to her; not even looking her way. He slowly paced in front of his bed like he was deciding what to say before leaning against a wall staring at her. She could tell by the furrow in his brow and how tight he was holding his cup that he was mad. She arched her eyebrow and shook her head, "What?" He took his time finishing his water before replying in a very low, chastising voice "What the hell were you thinking tonight Sky?"

She was so taken aback by this response, that she took a physical step back and crossed her arms. "Oh Sky thanks so much for saving mine and Eric's life tonight," she said in a high pitch voice before returning to her normal octave. "Oh Tobias, you are so very welcome! I'm just glad I got there in time!" She mimicked a gesture of distress before looking at him. He was obviously not entertained by her little act as he was now glaring at her. Not to be outdone, Sky glared right back and uncrossed her arms.

He threw his cup on the ground and in three long strides he was nose to nose with her, yelling. "You could have been fucking killed Sky!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once, sending flashbacks of when Marcus would do the same thing before throwing her into walls, chairs, anything. He didn't notice the terror in her eyes as he kept yelling, "What if you had counted wrong and they killed you? Huh?! What then Sky?"

Still reeling from her memories of Marcus, she twisted and slammed her elbow over his arms causing him to release her. Sky fell on the ground and quickly crawled to the wall, hiding her face from Tobias as she whispered her answer. Tobias was stunned at what just happened, she was clinging to the wall as if she thought he was going to hit her. He kneeled in front of her and asked again, softer this time. "What if you had been killed Sky?" She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her into a standing position, taking a few moments to rid her mind of **those **memories. She said more clearly this time, "I said, I couldn't think of a better reason to die than protecting you." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of his Tobias' apartment. Before closing the door, she turned and said "You're the only one that matters to me Tobias. But don't talk to me again until you learn what it means to be fucking grateful."

She practically sprinted down the hallway as soon as she closed his door. _I can't believe the nerve he has! Being mad at me after I saved his fucking life! Ugh! _She was screaming in her head and her nails were cutting into her palms from her clenched fists. She stomped into the pit where everyone was still drunkenly celebrating the night's success. She found Will and Rae standing with the other initiates and joined them until everyone was about ready to pass out. She half carrier Rae back to the dormitory with Will and they all passed out.

The next day, the initiates were woken by Four at their usual time. They went for their usual run, but without any racing as Sky was jogging side by side with Rae, who was so hung over she could barely speak. When they got into the training room, Eric was standing in front of a big board. Clasping his hands behind his back, he began: "This is our ranking board. And today is judgment day number one. So anyone below the red line, you are done in Dauntless." The initiates looked back and forth at each other as the rankings began to load.

Sky

Peter

Edward

Will

Rae

Meg

Drew

Kate

Charlie

Al

Sky, Rae, and Will all breathed a sigh of relief. Al looked like he was about to pass out from happiness. Nobody seemed to notice the dismay at the now factionless initiates. Tobias smiled briefly at Sky's name in the number one spot. Eric winked at her before continuing, "So since you all have done so good so far, and because of Sky's heroic efforts last night, you guys get the rest of today off. Do whatever you want. But tomorrow, you get to test out someone's fear landscape so you know what to expect when you go through yours." The group of initiates cheered and began whispering excitedly about the fear landscapes as Eric and Four left the room. Sky watched as they left, still irritated about last night.

"Sky!" Rae yelled loudly, "What do you want to do with this rare day off?" Her and Will were skipping around her waiting for her reply. Sky rolled her eyes, laughing before replying "Let's go swimming in the lake by the Capitol building!" Rae squealed excitedly, "Yes! Spend all day in the sun, then tonight I heard there's an underground bar scene. We can dance and drink and just relax after dinner!" Sky nodded as Will and Rae ran to the pit to invite more people.

By the time they started walking towards the lake, there were about 15 of them whooping and hollering. A dauntless born initiate, Uriah threw Sky over his shoulder and ran them both into the lake fully clothed. "Uriah!" yelled Sky, "There's this thing called a bathing suit!" Everyone was laughing as they got out of the lake to finish stripping down to their bathing suits. Sky and Rae received numerous cat calls before the boys threw them into the water. They played Marco Polo for a while, then Chicken, then some weird colors game. "This was a great idea Sky," Uriah said has he splashed water into her face, thus beginning a splash war that would last for hours. While everyone started playing Marco Polo again, Sky got out of the water and sat on the rocks. She was marveling out how beautiful it was out here, _you'd almost forget we were in a walled off city._ There was a soft wind that blew, bringing a scent of lavender with it. Sky breathed in as much as she could, lavender was her favorite smell. It reminded her of the day she saved Tobias. She was walking home from preschool and saw three older boys pushing around the scrawny neighbor kid who was crying. She recognized him from under the willow tree that one time. She threw rocks at them until they started chasing her. As she ran, she yelled at the boy to run home. She wasn't sure where she was going, but suddenly she was in a field of lavender. She ran to the middle and hid out until the boys got tired of looking for her and went home. That night she crawled up to his window and made sure he was ok. They've been best friends ever since. _I protected him then, just like I do now, _she thought, still seething from their argument. Looking out at the water, she was mesmerized by the teal color it had when mixing with the sky's reflection; it was her favorite color. Watching her friends she began to realize this was one of her favorite places too as she laid back and stared at the clouds. She loved the feeling of the sun kissing her skin, _It's so clear out here, I could stay here forever. _But the growling in her stomach begged to differ. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was hungry, everyone was ready to head back for some grub.

"We forgot towels!" yelled Rae. Sky began laughing, "We could dry ourselves off with our clothes?" she offered. Uriah snapped Sky's butt with his rolled up shirt before saying, "I vote we just walk back and let the sun dry us off on the way." Everyone nodded, so they began their walk back to the compound ignoring the stares they received from everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

After they showered and changed, everyone grouped into their normal tables for dinner. Will across from Rae, Sky next to Rae, Four a few seats down. The only difference was that Uriah joined them and had an arm slung over Sky's shoulders. Rae and Sky exchanged knowing looks, Uriah had a crush on Sky, which could be why he keeps unknowingly receiving glares from Al, Four, and Eric.

"So," announced Rae, "The bar tonight? Yeah?" Will started laughing, "Did you not have enough to drink last night?" Uriah butt in, "Do you even REMEMBER last night Rae?" Everyone was cracking up while Rae replied, "Oh I definitely got enough to drink last night….I just really want to dance tonight!" This caused everyone to laugh harder. Uriah poked Sky in the side, "You gonna save me a dance tonight Babydoll?" She rolled her eyes at the nickname the initiates decided to give her, "Maybe, I can't make any promises though!" Four finished his food, slammed his cup down, and stormed off. Rae leaned over and whispered, "You know, for someone who just had his life saved he seems a little annoyed." Sky just shrugged, "Ugh, He's just being Four." The way he is reacting around her was really beginning to piss her off, _I saved his damn life. He should be grateful. Hell maybe even proud of me? _She shook the thought out of her head and stood up, "Well kids, Rae and I are going to go find something to wear tonight! Meet you guys at the bar!"

About an hour later Rae and Sky were turning everyone's heads as they sauntered into the underground bar. Rae was in a black strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly with dark red heels that elongated her legs. Sky was in tight black jeans that laced up the sides with boots and a dark red halter top that ended at her bellybutton with a plunging neckline and red lipstick. Rae and Sky looked at each other and started laughing as they headed over to the group of initiates they were planning to meet with. Uriah's jaw dropped when he saw Sky, dragging her to the dance floor. He had on hand on her side while the other lingered dangerously close to her butt as they swayed on the dance floor. As new songs came on they kept dancing, Uriah holding her closer and tighter. Soon Will and Rae joined them and they all danced together. Sky didn't realize when Four and his friends walked in, or when they sat on the other side of the bar. She also didn't notice Four's jealous glare as she danced with Uriah or that he glared daggers at her and Uriah all night. She did however notice how handsy Uriah was getting and how he's tried to kiss her twice already. She also noticed how late it was, "Hey guys I'm really tired," she yawned. "I think I'm going to head back, we do have to get up early for our run before we do the whole fear landscape thing remember?" Everyone groaned in agreement and they trudged back to their dormitories. Uriah hesitated before leaving, "Hey Sky," he pulled her towards a bench, the same on Al pulled her towards. _Shit, _she thought. _First Eric, then Al, now Uriah. Yayyyy…._

"So I've been thinking," he started. "About you and me." She interrupted, "Yeah! Me too! I'm really happy we've become pretty good friends!" His face dropped a little at the word friends, but he was determined. "Yeah! It's been great, you are awesome. But I was kind of just wondering.." He paused and looked at her, she was hoping she looked clueless. "I like you a lot Sky. Like more than a friend." She took a deep breath before replying, "I like you too Uriah! Just…not in that way. You are a really great friend and awesome to hang out with!" He laughed awkwardly and nodded, "Then friends we shall be! And as my friend, can you pretend this conversation never happened?" She deadpanned, "What conversation?" He pulled her into a hug before heading to the dauntless born rooms. She headed into her own dormitory and passed out within minutes.

The next day they all sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called in to experience Lauren's fear landscape so they know what to expect with their own. They were going in from lowest ranking to highest, so Sky was last. This part made her nervous, the fear part. Sky was pretty sure she knew at least a few of the things that would show up in her landscape. She was not ready to face some of those, or to have anyone else see them.

"Sky," Four came out with Lauren, "Your turn." He lead her into a chair next to Lauren and injected her with the serum, not once looking her in the eyes. _I hate being like this with him, _she scrunched her eyes shut._ This sucks!_ She didn't have much time to think about it because when she opened her eyes, she was trapped in a tank of water with Lauren who was panicking.

"What you have to do in these simulations, is calm yourself. Once you calm yourself, it will move on to the next fear until you're done, get it?" Asked Lauren. Sky nodded as Lauren continued, "The hard part is actually calming yourself when the water is filling up so fast! Right?" Sky looked at the pipe where the water was entering and grabbed Lauren's jacket, stuffing it in to stop the water. She smiled at Lauren, "Now just breath until you are calm."

A few seconds later, they were back in the testing room with Four. Lauren smiled at Sky, "You are a natural! I think you're going to be fine on yours!" Four typed some things into his computer before replying, "Well, it's easy to get through it if it's not one of your own fears. We'll see how she does when it's her own biggest fears hmm?" Sky rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Four." She stood up, "Am I done here?"

Four looked at her, "No. I need to talk to you, Lauren you're good to go. Thanks for helping out today!" Sky sat back into her chair and crossed her arms, glaring at Four until the door shut behind Lauren. They sat there glaring at each other for about two minutes before Four slammed the computer shut and kicked his stool away. "God dammit Sky!" She just stared at him blankly. "Why are you so damn infuriating?!" She shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about FOUR. I'm not the one who's been storming away from the table and slamming things and being a colossal jerk to the person who just saved my life." He glared at her, "No you're just the one who's been ignoring me. The one who lets Uriah have his arms all over you, spending the entire day with you, dancing with you at the bar, almost letting him kiss you. What's that all about Sky? What kind of games are you playing now?" She barked out a laugh, "Are you seriously pissed about that? We were all hanging out and relaxing Four! We were just dancing, Having a good time! Remember what that's like? Obviously not! But don't you go changing the subject. I want to know why you are so angry about the other night? I SAVED YOUR LIFE FOUR! What are you upset because a little girl like me saved you? If that's the case, I really don't know who you are anymore." He paced back and forth a few times clenching his jaw, "You don't get it Sky. You just do not get it one bit." She was getting irritated, "Then why don't you try to explain it to me instead of yelling at me, hmm?" He stopped in front of the computer, typed a few things in and picked up the needle turning towards her. "Umm…what are you doing?" asked Sky. He looked at her warily, "This is the only way I can explain, you're going to go through my fear landscape. Maybe that will show you why I'm so upset." With that he leaned her back and injected her with the serum before injecting himself.


	18. Chapter 18

A few minutes later Sky opened her eyes to see that they were balancing over a very high bridge. Four looked terrified. "I forgot you were afraid of heights!" she said as they stood up and began inching towards the capitol building. "Yeah, I don't think that fear is ever going away….Don't laugh! It's not natural to be this high! Only birds should be up here!" Sky was doubled over in laughter when he reached the building, "Come on Sky!" She wiped the tears from her eye, "Ok ok, we're safe now! See? Yay!" Four turns around and Sky sees the window behind her is gone, they're trapped in a room where the walls are slowly caving in. Sky looks at him, "Fear of confinement….From the closets?" He nodded, his face ghostly white. She takes his hands, "Breathe Four, just breathe." He shakes his head, "Call me Tobias," he whispers, shuddering. She smiles as she sits him down, lowering herself into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok Tobias, just breathe. Breathe every time I do ok? It will calm your heartbeat and the simulation will move on." He shook his head frantically holding Sky tighter, "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Anything! Tell me a story, one of your favorite memories!"

She laughs, "Tobias, you are in all of my favorite memories!" Feeling him squeeze her tighter was enough to get the story started. "Umm… remember that night we told our parents we were sleeping over at another friends' house? And we ended up camping out under the willow tree?" He nodded for her to continue, "That was the night I realized how much I loved you…" He kissed her shoulder and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, Sky recognized they were in Marcus' basement. Tobias' room of torture, unknown to Tobias it was Sky's room of torment as well. They saw Marcus with his belt in his hand, "I'm doing this for your own good son." Tobias was sweating and stepping back nervously, not noticing that Sky was pressed against the wall in terror. For some reason, Marcus drawing his arm back to whip Tobias snapped her out of whatever state she was in. Before he could hit Tobias, she tackled stimulation Marcus to the ground. He was too fast though and he gets on top of Sky and brings his arm back to punch her. Before he can, Tobias throws him into the wall. Yelling as he punches Marcus, "Don't you EVER touch her! Never lay a hand on her!"

Suddenly Marcus vanishes and they're in a dark room, it looks like a body is lying ahead of them. Four instantly recognizes it and sprints ahead. He collapses in tears cradling the body. Sky jogs up to him, "Is that….is that me?" He shakes his head, wiping hair from Stimulation Sky's face. "No no no" he whispers, "Please don't be gone Sky! Please don't be! I need you!" Sky was frozen in shock, _I'm in his fear landscape? This is why he was so upset…. How do I calm him from this?_ Tobias' face was buried in the body's neck, she could hear his muffled crying. "I can't do this without you Sky. Please don't leave me!" She pulled him back hard enough to break his grip on her stimulation body. When he fought to get back to it, she sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around him. Grabbing his face, she kissed him. Once they pulled apart, she kept his focus on her. "Look at me Tobias. I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm here." He shook his head, confused. "B-but you're right over there. You're dead! Why did you die Sky? Why?"

Sky took his hands and placed them on both sides of her face, "Look Tobias, you are touching me, I'm right here. It's just the stimulation, it's ok." She put on hand over her heart, "Feel that?" He nodded, "That is my heartbeat, just focus on my heartbeat Tobias, it's ok. Just breathe." They sat there for the next 10 minutes before he finally calmed enough for the stimulation to end. He looked up at her and broke down, "This is why I was so upset Sky. Because I don't ever want to live that fear out. Please don't make me live that, I can't do it. I just can't" He buried his face in her neck, crying as she patted his hair and back. "I promise, Tobias. I won't make you experience that, ever. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." When he looked up he kissed everywhere on her face, saving her lips for last. "I love you Sky Yasmine Collins. I always have, and I always will." She was beaming when she replied "I love you too Tobias. Forever."

She spent the night cuddled in Four's bed for the first time since his choosing ceremony. "I missed this," she whispered as she laced their fingers together. "I've always slept better with you right next to me." He kissed the back of her head, "Me too. I kind of wondered if we would ever be us again." She turned so she was facing him, "We're an us?" He kissed her before replying, "Mmhmm. You and me. I'm yours and you are mine. And if Uriah ever tries to kiss you again, I'm not responsible for the damage that would ensue." She laughed, "That really bothers you doesn't it?" He nodded, "I don't like to share." She rolled so she was straddling him, "Well no need to worry, I'm all yours." He grabbed her hips as he kissed her, noticing the scar again.

"Where did you say you got that scar?" She looked down, forgetting her previous story. "Umm…a dog bit me like a year ago?" He shook his head and got out of the bed, crossing his arms in front of her. "I thought you said it was from falling on a rock while you were running?" _Shit, _she realized she was caught. "Oh yeah! That's the one!" Tobias narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head to the side, "Why are you lying to me Sky?" She put on an innocent face, "I'm not lying…." He rolled his eyes at her, "Sky I've known you since you were five years old. I know what you look like when you lie. You look to your right for a second when you are telling a lie." She blushed at how well he knew her. "I'm going to ask you one more time Sky. Why. Are. You. Lying to me?" She decided to go on the defensive, "What am I not allowed to have secrets of my own? What? Do you want to go through my landscape too? That way you know every little teeny tiny thing about me?"

He was shocked at her reaction, it reminded him of when people asked about a cut on his face from Marcus. "Sky what is it you're hiding? What happened to you to give you that scar?" She took his hands and wrapped them around her, "Can we please just forget about the scar? I don't like talking about it." He nodded, "Okay…I'll let it go this time…you know I'm going to be the one running your fear landscape right? I'll see what all is going on in your stimulation." She jerked herself back, "What? No! No you can't! You have to have someone else do it." He sat her on the bed to calm her down, "Sky it's okay, everyone has to do it. I'm not going to judge you for anything you fear. What are you so worried about baby?" She had tears in her eyes, "You can't see them, I swore to myself you would never know. Please don't." He wiped tears from her eyes and sighed, "I will see if someone else can be in the room instead…but I can't make any promises. And I do want to eventually know what all is going on." She nodded, relaxing a little. "Come on," he said, "Let's go to sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." They lay down and cuddled for about an hour before Sky finally fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning she woke up earlier than normal to the sound of Four's shower. _Why is he up so early? He isn't going to come wake us up for like 30 minutes?_ As she finished that thought, Four walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Her jaw dropped at the sight of how muscular his torso was, _He is definitely not scrawny little Tobias Eaton anymore…Damn…_ She didn't know how long she stood there staring, but she was brought back to reality when Four cleared his throat.

"Morning baby," he smiled knowing she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She rolled her eyes, "Why are you up so early?!" She averted his eyes, or tried to, when he dropped the towel and began getting dressed. He was silent a few moments, as if thinking what to say next. Finally he replied, "We gotta get you back to the dormitory so when I wake you guys up for your run, it'll be as if you slept there all night."

She cocked her head to the side, "It sounds like you're trying to keep me a secret?" He pulled on his shirt before replying, "No baby, not keeping you a secret. I just think it might be best if we keep this under wraps for a little bit….at least while you are still training." She sat there thinking, unsure of why he wants to keep it a secret. _If it's what he wants…_ She nodded, forcing a smile before he kissed her. They kissed for a few more minutes before she returned to the dormitory.

She went through the usual run and fight training with her head in the clouds. She was desperately hoping Tobias got someone else to run her fear landscape. _He can never know what happened…NEVER. _When they were all sitting in the waiting room everyone was sitting, except her. She spent her wait time pacing back and forth. "Sky can you please stop?" begged Rae, "You're making me dizzy!" Sky plopped into the chair next to Rae, sighing. "You're gonna be fine, I'm sure." Sky appreciated Rae trying to reassure her, but Rae had no idea what was going on in her mind. They decided to do the fear landscapes in reverse order of the ranking board. Being first ranked, Sky had to go last. Luckily for her, Meg broke the record for taking the longest to finish a simulation: five straight hours. "Looks like Rae, Will, Edward, Peter, and Sky will have to go tomorrow." Four looked right at her as he said this, smiling slightly. Rae looked at Sky, "Looks like we get one more night to freak out over it yeah?" Sky nodded, obviously relieved before looking at Rae with big eyes, "DINNERTIME!" they both yelled in unison, and were off to the dining room leaving everyone else trailing behind.

Tonight they had spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. "Love me some balls!" Sky exclaimed. Everyone started laughing as stuffed more food into her mouth. Zeke sat down across from Four, "I like what I hear over here," he winked at her playfully before turning to Four. "Hey my best friend in the world, you are looking especially handsome today!" Four arched his eyebrow before asking, "What do you want Zeke?" Zeke pretended to look hurt, "Well I never! Can't a man just compliment another man?" He waited for Four's response, all he got was Four staring at him before he caved. "Alright fine! I am planning to take Jessica out tonight…" Four nodded, "And?" Zeke sighed before continuing, "Well….Jessica won't go unless we can double date with her friend Mandy." Four shook his head, "Nope. No. No way. Not again." Zeke clasped his hands in begging form, "Come on man please?! You know I would ask someone else, but Mandy really wants to go on a date with you! Please please please?!"

Four tapped his fingers on the table a few times, noticing how stiff Sky's posture was. She was also very quiet, unnatural for her at dinner time.

Sky was screaming inside. _Of course! We are together but SECRETLY! So I can't even object! He has no reason to deny this! Ugh! AND NOW I HAVE TO PLAY ALONG?! This sucks. So. Damn. Much!_

She forced a smile at Zeke before clearing her throat, "A double date?! Those are SO fun! You guys are gonna have a blast!" She saw Four clench his jaw before replying, "Yeah, should be great."

Sky nodded enthusiastically before turning to Rae and Will and Uriah, "Hey what are we doing tonight?! I feel like drinking, yeah?" Uriah stood up and high fived her in agreement, "Hell ya!"


	20. Chapter 20

That night Four was sitting in a bar booth with Zeke, Jessica, and Mandy feeling as awkward as ever. Zeke and Jessica were making out and being disgustingly cute, Mandy kept trying to make small talk, but it always led to awkward silences when he somehow said the wrong thing. Four never was good at the social thing. He was trying, he really was….until she walked in and then all of his thoughts were focused on her.

Sky, Rae, Will, and Uriah walked in and immediately ordered shots. Sky was wearing a strapless black dress and black heels. They ended up sitting a few tables from Four's group, but she didn't seem to notice he was there. Within 10 minutes, she had already taken five shots of Tequila and was definitely tipsy. Four kept his eyes on her, he wasn't the only one. She looked radiant tonight, even drunk.

"Oh my god I love this song!" she shouted as she grabbed Rae's arm and dragged her to the dance floor, Will and Uriah following. Four glared as Uriah danced with Sky until Eric walked up to their table, "Oh, hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!" He looked at the four of them, "Oh is this a double date I see? How adorable!" Four continued to glare at him. "Well I think I'm gonna go catch a dance with Sky over there, she sure is looking good tonight! See you boys later!" And with that, he sauntered over to Sky and started swaying to the music. He guided them back to their table and sat next to Sky, keeping a hand on her lower back. "Sky, how about we do another round of shots? Yeah?" She nodded enthusiastically as Rae cut in, "Sounds like someone is trying to drink their troubles away…" Eric grabbed Sky's hand, "Troubles? What's wrong beautiful?" She shook her head, "I don't want to think about it."

"You know I hate seeing you sad! What's wrong princess?" Eric was playing with a strand of her hair. She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to answer. Rae did it for her, "This guy she's been interested in wants to keep them a secret." Eric put on his best shocked face, "What?! That is crazy!" Sky nodded as he continued. "If I had a girl like you, I would make sure everyone knew you were mine! You are way too beautiful and amazing to be kept a secret!" At this, Sky burst into tears. "I _*sob*_ think I _*sob*_ need more _*sob*_ shots!" At that, Eric grabbed them some more shots. They sat at the table drinking for about 15 more minutes before Sky, still crying decided she wanted to go home. She stood up and nearly fell over she was so drunk. "I think you might need someone to walk you home, hmm?" Rae stood up, "I can take her back to the dorms if you-" Eric interrupted her, "Oh no, no, no! Let me, I am one of her trainers after all! And I don't think she should be in that dorm where anyone can touch her! I'll take her back to my place." Rae looked like she was unsure so Eric continued, "I'll let her sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He wrapped an arm around Sky's waist as he guided them out of the bar, walking right past Zeke and Four's table. Zeke noticed Sky crying and stood up immediately, much to the dismay of his date Jessica. "Sky what's wrong?!" Sky tried to hide her crying, "Oh nothing! Just drunk, Eric's going to help me back to his place so I can sleep!"

At this Four stood up to object, but Zeke was already there. "Yeah I don't see that happening….We can get her back to the dorms." Sky shook her head and clung to Eric as he responded, "What? Leave her drunk and to the mercy of the boys in that dorm? Hell no!" Four grabbed Eric's arm, "I'll take her back to my place. She's been there before, so when she wakes up she won't be too disoriented." Zeke nodded in agreement. Eric glared at Four, "Fine, but I WILL help get her there."

"I'm surprised you're still standing Sky," said Eric. "You drank a lot tonight, most girls would be passed out by now. Sky laughed as she leaned on Eric and Zeke for support while Four opened his door. "You guys are what's holding me up silly!" They laughed as they sat her on Four's bed and began taking her heels off for her. "I'm going to get you a shirt to sleep in," Four said as he rummaged through his drawers. He finally found a big black one and brought it to her, "Here you can sleep in this and I'll grab you some sweats."

"Wait!" Shouted Sky. When Four turned to look at her she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and said in her most innocent voice, "Unzip me?" She turned around and moved her hair; he slowly slid the zipper down for her. He turned around and grabbed some sweats, when he turned back she was sliding the dress down. Zeke and Eric's jaws dropped as Sky stood there in nothing but a thong, she was putting her hair in a bun. She turned to Four smiling, "Clothes? It's cold in here," she giggled. He couldn't help but skim over her body as he handed her the clothes. After she changed into his clothes, she crawled under the covers and sat there staring at the boys. Zeke coughed into his hand, "Umm…well we will let you get to sleep Sky, have a good night!" With that he dragged Eric out of Four's apartment. Four turned out the lights, grabbed a pillow and lay on the floor.

He thought she was asleep when she started crying, "You don't love me…." He sat up, "What?" He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "You don't. You want me to be a secret." He flipped the lights on and sat next to her so he could see her face. "Are you kidding right now?!" She shrugged her shoulders, which made him mad. "You seriously think I don't love you?! Sky what the hell are you thinking?" She rolled her eyes, "Then why the hell do you want me to be a secret?! Are you embarrassed of me? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

Four paced in front of her a few times before answering her, "Sky I love you more than anything in the world, why can't you see that? Fuck! The reason I wanted to keep us a secret while you're in training is because I don't want anybody to think you are top ranked because of me! I wanted to protect you from that kind of jealousy and rumors."

She stood up and shook her head. "I think that's a small reason why, but I think there's more to it!" Before he could object she crossed her arms and continued, "I think it's also because you are scared to completely commit. I think you are scared of being with me or being with anyone. I don't know why though. I was always good enough to hang out with before you left, but I guess I was only good enough for Tobias. Little ole me is not good enough for big tough FOUR! Well I'm sick of being a secret! I love you Tobias, but I'm not going to be half in. Until you are ready to actually be with me, we are nothing more than friends."

His jaw dropped, Four was not expecting an ultimatum. "Sky come on, let's just go to sleep and talk in the morning, ok?" She shook her head, "No, I don't want to sleep here tonight. I need to be alone." She left Four staring at his door, something he seems to be doing a lot lately.


End file.
